Truth or Dare
by KobuZero
Summary: Lightning and Riven are bored and decide to pass the time with an innocent game of Truth or Dare. Pairings: Ashe x Lightning / Riven x Lux


**_Author's Notes - This is not part of my main fan-fiction Army of One. This was just a one shot idea that was prompted by my friend Silver of Souls. Enjoy everyone :)_**

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

Lightning and Riven sat on a picnic blanket under a tree, next to their favorite pond that was off on the edge of the Institute's grounds. A soft breeze played with their hair and gave the day a refreshing feel as they sat in comfortable silence. Riven stood up and kicked her feet around, clearly showing her boredom while they waited for the their lovers to show up.

" They said that they would be here."

" Well yeah I would hope they'd be here, this was their idea."

Lightning sat playing with a blade of grass. She was just as bored as Riven at the moment, and although the grass wasn't terribly interesting it was better than staring up at the non existent clouds in the clear blue sky above them. Finally an idea occurred to her.

" Hey Riven, lets play a game." She suggested with a small smile. Riven turned, with a curious expression. " Such as?"

"Hmm..." Light thought for a moment. " Oh, how about truth or dare?"

Riven's expression turned suspicious. " That game always ends up being about sex."

A shrug answered her comment. " We can keep it from that, we're just friends after all."

" Alright." Came Riven's reply after a few moments of thought. " You first, truth or dare?" She asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Light thought for a moment, she never minded telling secrets about herself, depending on how trustworthy the person was, but she was always up for something adventurous and interesting. " Dare."

Riven's hand went to her chin while she thought, she then pointed to the ducks that where swimming happily along the surface of the pond. " I dare you, to try and catch one of those ducks."

An expression of mock fear came over Light's features as she stared at the ducks. Those ducks where notorious for biting people and chasing them when they came to close to their pond. They didn't mind their little group picnics here but still, no one messed with the ducks for fear of being bitten.

" Alright then..." Light said nervously while she stood up from the blanket and strode over to the shore of the pond. There where stones lined all throughout the pond, and lily pads off to the sides of it, and the ducks swam without a care in the world, quaking amongst each other. After watching the ducks for a little while, the soldier decided the best strategy for this task would be to go for one of the baby ducks. Carefully she hopped on to one of the larger rocks, and made her way out to the center of the pond, careful to keep her balance on the slippery surface of the stones.

Riven watched with an amused expression as the renowned Soldier of the Sky hopped from stone to stone.

One of the adult ducks noticed Lightning's approach and seemed to glare at her while she eyed one of the baby ducks that paddled in a slow circle just out of Light's immediate reach. She crouched on top of the rather small stone, and reached her hand out to the tiny duck who instinctively paddled away from her. Light growled under her breath at this and glared back at Riven who simply shrugged and smirked at her. Lightning rolled her eyes in response and turned back to the ducks, and nearly jumped as one of them swam up to her quacking loudly and glaring at her while it flapped it's wings in attempt to scare the big bad human away.

Lightning leaned back on the rock, and then eyed another one not too far away, so after glancing at the duck she sprang over to the other one, landing like a cat and crouching on top of it, near another unsuspecting baby duck. Her hand reached out to it, and it paddled slowly away from her, but not fast enough. But just as the soldier was about to grab the little duckling, a loud squawking sound came from behind her. One of the adult ducks flapped and splashed water everywhere. It flew from the water and landed on Lightning's head startling her into standing up on the rock and swat at the offending bird.

Riven was on the ground clutching her stomach in laughter as she watched Lightning flail her arms about her and stumble on the rock, and then disappear with a large splash into the pond.

After a moment, Lightning's pink hair appeared at the surface of the water, blue eyes glaring daggers at Riven as she made her way to shore, and stepped out of it, but Riven's face turned from her amused expression to one of surprise when Light held out her hand that she had kept carefully floating above the water, and in it, was a tiny duckling who let out excited little quacks and ruffled it's feathers.

Lightning stood with a triumphant expression with the little duckling in her hand for a moment before turning and setting the little fellow back in the pond. It quickly paddled it's way back out to the center of the pond to it's parents who quacked at it and seemed to herd it back to the other ducklings.

" My turn." Light said simply after running her hands through her pink locks that where now wet and tangled, and she began to task of ringing out her cape while standing in a sunny spot, hoping that the heat would dry out her clothing a bit before Ashe and Lux showed up.

" Truth or dare?"

Riven thought for a moment. " Truth."

Light gave her a disappointed look. " How lame." Riven gave a mock frown in response. " Hmm...How far have you gotten with Lux?"

" I thought you said we'd keep this away from sex." Riven said with a raised eyebrow. " I did, but this isn't about us having sex, its about you and Lux having sex." She said simply, bending the rules to their little game.

Riven blushed a little and ran her hands up and down her arms nervously. Although she and Light had grown incredibly close since Lightning had appeared in their world, these sort of conversations where always awkward for the Noxian, no matter who it was.

" Well...umm...you see...we've...umm...gotten to the uh..." Riven stumbled over her words while trying to answer the question, her embarrassment only growing while Light stood with an expectant expression, her arms crossed over her chest.

" We haven't gone all the way yet, if that's what you mean." She said quickly. " Ok my turn."

Lightning wiggled a finger at her. " Ah, answer the question completely."

A groan came from the soldier as she stomped her foot in frustration and turned away, her entire face turning red. " Ok, ok, we've only gotten to the make out part." She admitted finally, her voice trailing off at the end, but this was enough to satisfy her friend since she came over and put a reassuring arm around Riven's shoulders. " It's alright, you're taking it slow, that's usually a good thing, don't be embarrassed." They stood like that for a moment until Riven had calmed down a bit, and her happy expression returned. " So then, my turn?" She asked.

Light nodded. " I'll take truth this time."

" Alright, how far have you gone with Ashe?"

Blue eyes went wide, and a blush crept over her cheeks, her entire body freezing up at the question and her mind raced for an answer. Riven leaned in front of her with a smirk. " Well?" A white eyebrow rose curiously.

Lightning bit her lip nervously, how could she answer the question without Riven asking for details about the many sexual adventures she had shared with the Freljord Queen since they had been together. Gloved fingers ran their way through the still damp locks on her head. " Umm...well...we certainly have gone all the way...in a few different ways."

" Like what ways?" Riven asked curiously. Lightning swallowed the lump in her throat nervously. " Like...you know...adventurous ways." The tilting of Riven's head and her expression becoming more confused told Lightning that she had no clue what she was talking about.

" Well...it's my turn." Light said quickly to dodge any further questions. "Truth or dare?"

" Dare."

A wicked smile came over Lightning's face.

" I dare you to jump into that pond naked."

" I don't think so."

" You have to it's a dare."

"People might see me!"

" We're surrounded by a thick line of tree's no one will see you, that's why we come out here!"

Their faces where inches apart, Riven's face was a glare, and Light had a giant smirk on her lips. With her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow Lightning towered over the considerably shorter girl. " Fine, just down to your underwear then." She said in a gentle, yet still serious tone.

" Grrr, fine." Riven stomped her foot and turned away and began the process of stripping off her clothing. First came the leather corset like garment that she wore around her midsection, then her belt, boots and the white wrap that she always wore. With a sigh she stood staring at the lake, while Lightning whistled at her. " Well, I never would've guessed you'd wear black underneath all of that.

She couldn't see Riven roll her eyes at the comment while she poked her toe into the water to test the temperature.

" What are you waiting for? Get in there." A squeak of surprise came from Riven as her face turned to a comically startled one when Lightning's foot came up to her backside and shoved her in to the water.

The sounds of laughter from the pink haired soldier echoed around the secluded pond area as Lightning doubled over in laughter, which only grew when Riven's head appeared out of the water, her platinum hair clinging to her face, framing the infuriated glare from the Noxian perfectly.

" Was that necessary?" She asked with a growl.

Lightning could only manage a nod between her howls of laughter.

" Oh yeah! Well I dare you to do the same thing!"

A defiant shake of pink hair answered her.

" It's a dare you have to." Riven said with a mocking expression while she said this is the most horrible imitation of Lightning's voice she could manage.

" Nope." Lightning turned away, her head held high with a smirk and arms crossed over her chest.

The smirk faded when she heard the sounds of the water moving behind her. Before she could react she felt her cape being tugged on and she was dragged down and off balance, causing her to fall backwards into the water. Lightning coughed and sputtered when she came up, since she hadn't been expecting to be pulled in. Riven was busy laughing away at her friend, until a wave of water washed over her. " Hey!" Riven exclaimed between laughs and she splashed back.

" Well I'm not in my underwear, so hah!" Light teased and stuck out her tongue at Riven who responded to tackling her and pushing her back under the water. When they came back up, Riven had already thrown the top of Lightning's uniform up on to the shore, shoulder pad, cape and all.

" Now for the rest of it." Riven said with a mischievous gleam in her eye before diving under the water.

Lightning scrambled for the shore, barely making it before Riven tackled her, dragging her back in to the water.

" Ahem...umm are we interrupting something?" Came a soft elegant voice from behind them.

They turned in the water, after thoroughly splashing each other, both of them wearing the same expressions that a child would when they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

" Oh. Hi Ashe." Lightning said, her face flushing bright red. " And Lux." She cleared her throat and looked at Riven who's face was equally red.

Lux stood next to Ashe both of them with amused smiles on their faces. Ashe however seemed to have her usual mischevious smirk which grew wider as Riven and Lightning made their way out of the pond.

" Oh Riven, I didn't know you wore black underwear!" Lux commented excitedly, while Riven shrieked and covered herself.

Lightning couldn't help but laugh at this, but laughing distracted her from the fact that Ashe had removed her trademark cowl, and was slowly inching toward her with a sly grin on her face.

By the time the soldier turned to see Ashe moving closer it was too late, the archer had already pounced on the pink haired warrior, and landed them back into the pond. When they both surfaced Lightning for once didn't have a glare, but a happy smile on her face, her eyes locked with Ashe's before closing when the archer pulled her in for a sweet kiss. But their moment was interrupted when a splash of water washed over them, and then Lux's blonde hair appeared above the surface of the water. The young Demacian girl giggled happily.

" Come on Riven! The waters great! Oh wait...but you already know that don't you." She winked at the soldier, and the rest of the group laughed along with Lux at the sight of Riven's entire body flushing red.

" Well Lux, you're awfully comfortable with this dare aren't you?" Ashe commented with a smirk at the fact that Lux had stripped down to her own simple white bra and panties and had jumped in to the pond without a second thought.

" Hey what's the point of even having a body if your just gonna keep it covered all the time." Lux replied simply with a shrug of her shoulders. While they had all been distracted, Riven had made her way back into the water, and had dove down beneath the surface. The only indication of what happened next where Ashe and Lightning's amused expressions as they tried to hold in their laughter.

" What's up guys?" Lux asked curiously before she let out a happy squeal when Riven appeared behind her and wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders and pulled her down playfully.

Lux and Riven shared a kiss when they returned from beneath the water, and the group of women relaxed in the cool water of the pond for a while longer, talking, laughing and getting into numerous splashing fights. After a while the conversations died down. Ashe and Lightning simply held each other, enjoying being close to each other in this peaceful place that the group had more or less claimed as their meeting spot where they could all enjoy their time together in private. While Lux continued to tease Riven and make her blush constantly with her little kisses to her cheeks and lips. The Demacian constantly played with the platinum hair of her lover, while Riven floated in the water next to her with a small smile, just enjoying all of the attention from Lux.

Their peaceful moments where brought to a halt when Ashe yelped at something near them and brought her arm up out of the water and glared at something behind Lightning. Blue eyes met with the glaring black ones of an angry mother duck that squawked and flapped it's wings at her. An annoyed Lightning swatted at the bird, but all this did was attract more of the little pests, and before they knew it, all four of the women where being chased from the water, in their underwear, by a swarm of angry ducks.

- The End-


End file.
